xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Background Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Personality Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Physical appearance Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Manipulation': As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. *'Limited Lightning Generation:' She was briefly seen using lightning to attack Tubbymura's dog. In addition to her elemental abilities and martial arts skills, she had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength': She was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed': She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Agility': She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. She could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability': She had proven to have a superhuman durability. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Kimiko has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a "relatively giant" leaf in one foot.Wu Got the Power Attacks *'Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Judolette Flip Fire:' She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs. *'Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Mars Fire': This was almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. **'Wudai Fire Shield': This was a defensive movement that created a force field out of fire capable of withstand an oil depot explosion. *'Kimiko's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Mars Fire': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko was able to use Shoku Mars. With this, she can engulf her entire body into flames and launch fireballs directly from hands and feet. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Like all the other monks she became a Shoku warrior, capable of defeating several enemies at once. *'Master Hacker': She possessed great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems. Weapons *'Shen Gong Wu': The Shen Gong Wu she used most often was the Star Hanabi, which, when combined with her element, became a flaming shuriken. *'Wudai Weapon': Her Wudai Weapon was called the Arrow Sparrow and consisted of a pouch full of an unlimited supply of sparrow-shaped darts that bursted into flames when thrown. *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu': Her main elemental Shen Gong Wu was called the Cat's Eye Draco, which she could use along with other Shen Gong Wu to increase their power. When the Cat's Eye Draco was combined with her Wudai weapon, the Arrow Sparrow could burn many enemies at once. Weaknesses Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone). Relationships Family Toshiro Tohomiko was Kimiko's father. He owned Tohomiko Electronics which made Kimiko extremely tech-savvy. Kimiko and the boys went to Tokyo a second time to look for the Zing-Zom Bone, and met Kimiko's dad, Toshiro. PandaBubba was his new business partner (Mr. Tohomiko didn't know who he really was), but when he found out, he was turned into a zombie and PandaBubba took over the company. Kimiko cried because she was scared and worried about her father, but in the end they saved him. Friends Omi was one of the monks at the temple. They were very friendly with one another but she has said that he does not understand personal space. Omi was shown to think that girls are not as good as boys, though this stems from his isolated life until meeting her. She seemed to treat him much like an older sister would a younger brother. Clay Bailey was the cowboy monk at the temple. He and Kimiko seemed to be close and get along very well, he seemed to have the type of relationship Omi had with her, though it was revealed that Kimiko found his "lame-o down-home sayings" extremely annoying, and that Clay thought Kimiko "got angrier than a cat in a hot tub of water". Raimundo Pedrosa was another monk at the temple. Raimundo was a little self-centered and that would get on Kimiko's nerves, but he was very protective of Kimiko and watched out for her most of the time. They also have shown some affection toward each other; Kimiko kissed Raimundo twice on the cheek. Battle History Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} References See Also |} |} Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters